


Diversity CRACK

by Heartandsoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, No Rugrats, Other, Racism, Stereotypes, a first time for everything, first fic, forgive me pls, i have sinned, no ragrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartandsoul/pseuds/Heartandsoul
Summary: THIS IS CRACK! This was written for humor, so please protect me from the internet. This was co-written with my friend so if you have any complaints, good luck finding us. This is completely a satire of the not-so-subtle stereotypes we found in other fics.





	Diversity CRACK

The first thing Shiro thought when we walked into the room was that he needed a glass of 酒. (*that’s sake for all the people too lazy to Google translate.) The smell of Keith’s bibimbap was overwhelming, and he was playing Super Junior of full blast, giving Shiro another headache. The day had gone awfully, first Lance had woken up the entire ship by singing la Cucaracha at the top of his lungs while mamboing down the hall, eating tamales along the way. Knocking low hanging light fixtures with his sombrero. Then, Hunk started to join in with the dancing by doing the Hula and throwing Lei’s into each room while spilling his coconut water everywhere. Pidge was going into McDonalds withdrawal, and crying about the loss of bald eagles in space.   
Shiro groaned to himself. He could really use some Sushi right now. He Naruto ran down the hall to tell Keith to turn down his music, but Keith gave him the middle finger and executed a perfect EXO dance routine in response. Shiro sighed, 3D maneuver-geared his way back into his room, and put on some anime CDs. After he got bored, he had some nice ramen before settling into bed for some quiet manga time. He soon started to fall asleep and nestled into the body pillow of his Waifu (Levi) before slowly closing his eyes.   
Meanwhile, Lance Macarenaed his way to the hanger, he wanted to sing his abuelita’s Spanish songs and play guitar to his lion who he had renamed Azul. (that’s blue for all the people too lazy to Google translate.) “Ay Caramba”, he mumbled listening to Keith scream at his k-drama for the fourth time today. “I need a siesta.” But before he went back to his room he decided to stop by Hunk’s room.  
Hunk was surfing inside his bedroom, the water he had seemingly found from nowhere flooding the hallway.   
“Aloha, Lance!”   
“Hola, Hunk!” Lance replied, shimmying to “Hips don’t lie”  
Suddenly, Pidge bust through the door screaming about immigrants, firing two shotguns into the air. Lance grabbed his chancla (*that’s flip flop for all the people too lazy to Google translate.) and started to scream in Spanish, waving it as Pidge. Hunk was surprisingly chill during the whole ordeal, trying to reason with the two and encourage the Aloha spirit.   
Shiro was suddenly awakened from his peaceful, waifu-ish dream. Angered at having his precious time with Heichou cut short, he ninja’d his way into Hunk’s room, Sumo slamming pidge to the ground.   
Everyone stood still, with BTS playing softly in the background.   
“I really need some 酒,”Shiro repeated, sighing in Japanese.


End file.
